


Sensitivo

by Cefil



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefil/pseuds/Cefil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se enrojeció  pero eso no impidió que dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acomodó sobre el lavatorio y abrió sus piernas asi nomás- como si no estubiera desnudo-y sin pudor dijo: "like whatcha see?" </p><p>Muy explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivo

 

 

Al principio se habia negado a la idea de sus partes intimas sin un solo pelo pero Rin siempre terminaba convenciéndolo, despues de todo siempre habia sido asi con él.

 

 Haru habia estado sentado en la bañera mientras Rin estaba frente al espejo tarareando la musica que sonaba de su celular, era relajante pero no le estaba prestando atención hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio como el colorado comenzaba a quitarse el traje de baño. Desnudandose de espaldas él. Haru se acomodó en un costado con los brazos cruzados bajo su mentón y miro con atención mientras el otro de pie se estiraba para quitarse el traje de baño

 

La música R&B llenaba el baño, en una parte sexy de la canción se detuvo para buscarlo através del espejo- desde la bañara Haru ya lo estaba observando. Las mejillas de Rin se entintaron pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa presumida que dibujo en rostro mientras se daba vuelta y moviendo las caderas al ritmo suave que sonaba. Rin se acomodó sobre el lavatorio y abrio sus piernas asi nomás- como si no estubiera desnudo-y sin pudor dijo “ _Te gusta lo que ves?”_ Ahora Haru estaba rojo desviando su mirada al otro lado mientras se deslizaba por la bañera hasta que solo sus ojos se encontraban fuera del agua.

 

Despues de eso una cosa llevo a la otra y Haru terminó con el pubis afeitado.

 

El dueño de casa ahora estaba sentado en su cama- parte de su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Desnudo, expuesto como nunca antes en su vida- esta vez enserio- y sus piernas estaban separadas frente a Rin- él estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo sus piernas para que permanezcan asi y mientras tanto acariciaba sus muslos, recorría la zona a veces con la lengua, otras con besos.

Lentamente la lengua de Rin comenzo a subir desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, dejando un camino húmedo. La mano que habia comenzado masajeando los testículos ahora agarraba suavemente su erección desde su base para ayudar a trazar el limite de la cabeza de su pene con la lengua antes de empezar a bajar por el lado contrario al que había comenzado. Tembló suavemente por el viento que entraba desde la ventana y enfriaba las partes humedecidas por Rin y sus labios apretados atraparon sus gemidos mientras sus dedos tiraban de la sábana debajo de él

Rin llevaba el juego previo demasiado bien para su cordura. La sola visión de Rin entre sus piernas era excitante, erótica- para ser honesto Rin podia calentarlo con mucho menos que eso. Aun apoyado en la pared con los ojos medio abiertos no perdia de vista los gestos del otro, que hacia no más de quince minutos le había afeitado la entrepierna despues de afirmar “No solo se va a ver diferente, tambien vas a sentir la diferencia” y ahora su erección de hecho, parecia más grande mientras era recorrida por su lengua pero todavia no había sentido nada diferen- vibró de placer cuando Rin llegó a su nueva parte expuesta y anuló ese pensamiento que habia perdido fundamento en el momento que la lengua de su amante probó la piel libre de vellos, ahora más sensible que nunca; aún asi no aparto los ojos de él.

Mientras Rin recorria las venas de su ereccion con la lengua, una mano recorria la parte interior de su muslo derecho con uñas, no estaban largas pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sentirlas- iban lento y al ritmo de sus lamidas. Sus párpados caían  y volvian a alzarse mientras su cuerpo temblaba en antelacion, Haruka estaba perdido en las caricias que hacian que la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleve, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y  hacia su centro cuando un calor envolvío la cabeza de su pene- los labios de Rin estaban sorbiendo alli, complicando su respiración.

La tenaz mirada de Rin busco la suya al mismo tiempo que su lengua se apoyo contra la cabeza de su pene lamiendo el líquido preseminal casi transparente que empezaba a salir y un gemido recorrió la habitacion seguido de su risa suave que hizo temblar su entrepierna y mandó una sensación de vértigo rápido y frío hasta su estómago.

No se dió cuenta que habia atentado a cerrar sus piernas hasta que sintio las manos de Rin manteniendolas abiertas mientras su boca jugaba con la cabeza haciendola entrar y casi salir del todo lenta y sensualmente mientras su lengua no dejaba de recorrerla en ningun momento. Una mano de Rin habia vuelto a su base, bajo y subió al lento ritmo de su boca. Los ojos de Haru se cerraron con fuerza y levanto su entrepierna. "Rr-Riiin" queria más. Más calor. Rin entendio la indirecta y luego de encontrar su mirada, rapidamente bajo hasta donde le permitió su boca y subio y bajo a lo largo de la erección cada vez mas hasta que llego al limite de su garganta entonces inclino la cabeza para evitar arcadas. Ahora el ritmo era mas rápido, Rin gimió durante el recorrido enviando nuevamente vibraciones a través de su cuerpo.

Haru extendió su mano hacia adelante hasta sus dedos alcanzaron en el pelo de Rin, tirando hacia atrás los mechones que tapaban el precioso rostro de su amigo. Rin buscó sus ojos no sin antes recorrer desde los abdominales que se contraian entre gemidos y llego hasta los intensos ojos azules; entonces soltó su erección que subió hasta golpear contra el bajo abdomen con un ruido húmedo.

La garganta de Haru se cerró de golpe cuando pudo apreciarlo. La cara de Rin llevaba un gesto que no iba a olvidar, que definitavamente iba a dibujar. La cara de Rin  expresaba  sin lugar a dudas la lujuría y más sangre bajó hasta su entrepierna con solo mirarlo. Rin tenia las pupilas dilatadas, cara sonrojada y los labios, _oh sus labios_ estaban algo hinchados de succionar- brillantes y separados- húmedos mientras respiraba agitadamente. Una gota de sudor caía desde su frente y su boca dibujo esa sonrisa presumida ( _sexy en opinion de Haruka // NA: y de cualquier otra persona)_ tan característica

 _"like whatcha see?"_ Haru abrió la boca para preguntarle que habia dicho pero solo salió un gemido cuando Rin volvió a bajar para dar una lamida a la punta que succionó brevemente antes de una vez más bajar por completo hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel donde comenzaba su pene. Haru arquéo la espalda separándose de la pared antes de doblarse sobre Rin.

Sin alejar la mano que tenia en su cabello guió la otra hasta su mandíbula y llevó su cara hasta la suya, haciendo que este se levantara para chocar sus labios enrojecidos con los propios y allí Rin tiró de su labio inferior antes de meter su lengua; un brazo de este lo atrapó por la cintura mientras la otra mano continuo masturbándolo.

Sus lenguas tocandose acaloradamente como acariciandose. Ellos se tomaron su tiempo besandose hasta que Rin dejó su boca y comenzo a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo y a veces mordiendo, las brazos de Haruka se estiraron para agarrar su trasero desde abajo y lo levantó hasta que logró sentarlo sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, la mano de Rin abandono su ereccion y subió hacia sus pectorales, la otra fue a su cuello, dejandole el camino libre para tocarlo como quisiera mientras él continuo besando el cuello de Haruka; quien notó el gesto y llevó sus manos a las caderas de Rin y empezó a moverlas hacia adelante al ritmo que levantaba las propias. Rin mordió su cuello en respuesta y pellizcó el pezón como reflejo de excitación, ambos estaban gimiendo y presionando fuerte contra el otro. Entonces una mano de Haru viajo hasta la hinchada erección de Rin para masturbarlo- un suave roce antes de agarrarlo firmemente y tapar la punta con su dedo gordo, tiró un par de veces de esta antes de juntar ambas erecciones- su otra mano aún en el trasero de Rin agarraban fuertemente para guiar sus movientos- Haru sabía de antemano que a Rin le gustaba cuando apretaba ahí- entonces Rin se arqueó de placer, el chico que se encontraba debajo aprovecho y sin perder tiempo se estiro hacia adelante para pasar la lengua por el pecho frente a su cara, y así continuó, acariciando, lamiendo, empujando- perdido en los sensuales gestos y sonidos de su compañero

" _mm fuck_ _Haru_ " eso si lo habia entendido " _mm- _want you so bad__ " de esa ultima parte ya no estubo seguro pero aun así levantó un par de dedos hacia la boca de Rin quien los recibio y succionó mientras su otra mano seguia masturbándolos a ambos.

\--

Una vez que Rin estubo dilatado, no sin antes haber demostrado-una vez más- que sabía hablar un inglés bastante fluido en lo que Haru suponia eran todas blasfemias no estaba seguro si lo eran- ya que nunca se habia detenido a preguntarle- Si Rin hubiera querido que se detenga su suerpo se habría encargado de demostralo en caso que sus palabras  hubieran fallado; además cuando Rin necesitaba guiarlo lo decia despues de todo no hay nadie mas a gusto que Rin cuando se trata mandar para que las cosas se hagan a su manera. Por ultimo no es como si fuera  a admitirlo _con palabras_ pero entontraba demasiado excitante cuando Rin hablaba inglés.

Levantó las caderas de Rin con una mano y con la otra guió su pene hacia su esfínter. Entonces los labios de los chicos se encontraron de nuevo, y Haru comenzo a entrar mientras sus labios eran mordidos una vez mas entre los cálidos gemidos de Rin.

Una vez que estubo adentro por completo, la mano que lo masturbaba empezó a ir más rápido para que la presión sobre su pene comenzara a  relajase, mientras que con su otra mano el pulgar masajeaba el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Rin.

Desde arriba, Rin. comenzó a moverse lentamente. Entonces Haru se dejó empujar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared sosteniendose en sus codos mientras las manos de Rin se apoyaron en sus pectorales para ayudarlo a subir y bajar mientras este se acostumbraba a la sensación.  Esta era la posicion favorita de Rin porque le permitía marcar el ritmo. Una vez que lo sintio acostumbrado, suficientemente dilatado Haru empezó impulsar sus caderas para arriba y mordiendo su  labio inferior observó a Rin.

Estos momentos eran realmente significativos para el  porqué más alla del placer sexual este era su momento, era la ocación donde estaban unidos, donde la quimica que siempre hubo entre ellos dejaba su forma abstracta y transmutaba a algo fisico. En estos momentos eran solo ellos dos y nadie más, no habia pasado ni planes para el futuro, no habian sueños ni decepciones. Para Haru no habia nadie mas que Rin ni para Rin habia alguien mas que Haru y nunca antes lo hubo, porque esta clase de interacción no se la podia permitir a alguien más, era algo que directamente no se sentía bien- el solo pensamiento era desagradable, lo que sentía ahora aunque no fueran pareja se sentia lo correcto, se sentia como la libertad que encontraba en el agua. Rin lo invitaba a ver su lado intimo, permitia que conozca su lado sensual, podia mirarlo-presenciar como sus ojos se ponian vidriosos y sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa para hacer juego con sus labios ahora hinchados, separados mientras sollozos escapaban de ellos.

Haru -que algun momento habia vuelto a apoyar parte de su espalda con la pared- coloco sus manos en las rodillas de Rin y las subio hasta los huesos de su cadera donde presionó por unos segundos antes de subirlas por los musculos que estaban bajo su ombligo y llegó asi hasta su espalda baja. Sin palabras Rin entendió y bajo hasta poder besarlo. Poco despues estaban los dos gimiendo sin restricciones de ser escuchados y el continuo ruido de sexo llenaba la habitación, gracioso pensar que en algun momento se habia sentido intimidado por este ruido- ahora solo podía encontrarlo excitante, dejandose llevar por la sensación los muslos de Rin chasqueando contra sus testiculos.

 _"mas-- mas fuerte Haru"_ Rin dijo entre gemidos antes de levantar sus manos del pecho de Haru hasta agarrar los bordes de la cama, inclinado para atrás. Un espasmo mudo de Rin le recordó que esa posición era su favorita no solo porque le permitía llevar el control sino porque además el ángulo con su próstata era perfecto. Era una posición peligrosa en la manera que estaban los dos inclinados hacia atrás, no queria que Rin pudiera caer de la cama, entonces con un limpio movimiento enroscó las piernas del pelirrojo en su cintura y este entendió el mensaje porque apretó el agarre. La acción estimuló el interior de Rin que se contrajo provocando que los dos giman a unisono. Entonces el moreno se movió hasta el borde de la cama y una vez con ambos pies en el suelo se levantó sin salir de Rin- lo sentó en el escritorio y alzó una pierna hasta su hombro, entonces empezó a embestir de nuevo, mas rápido, más profundo mientras la otra pierna de Rin presionó en su espalda baja; las manos de Haru estaban en la cintura agarraron mas fuerte y moviendo sus caderas hasta volver a encontrar su prostata -no tardo en encontrarla. Por la tensión de los músculos y los gemidos de Rin  supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Se enclinó hacia adelante y sus dientes se cerraron en el hueco de su cuello. Una mano volvió a su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo a su ritmo, la otra apreto el agarre en su cintura y supo que dejaría cardenales. Cada vez embestía mas fuerte, mas adentro. Estaba cerca de acabar, pero no quería ser el primero.

Asi recurrió a otra cosa que había aprendido de sus encuentros sexuales: "Rinn c _um for me baby_ " le dijo al oído en voz ronca,en un inglés mal pronunciado, y en el siguiente empujón, profundo y fuerte alcanzó para que Rin se tense en sus brazos antes de relajarse con un grave gemido que le erizó la piel. Un par más y fue su turno de acabar. Los brazos de Haru temblaron en el escritorio debido al orgasmo y se apoyó con la frente en el pecho de Rin que ahora estaba recostado- en el espacio en entraba que no era mucho-  se removió hasta que con sus labios tocaron sobre el corazón, entonces y  pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado que este llevaba.

Quedaron asi unos momentos, entre respiraciones agitadas. Hasta que Rin empezó a pasar las manos por la espalda de Haru, masajeando sus omóplatos.

 _"Wow Haru, de donde salio eso?"_  salio de los labios de Rin con una voz aterciopelada como ronroneo, el mensionado se sonrojó y en lugar de contestar empezó a dar besos que le supieron salados en su camino hasta los labios de Rin.

 Ambos tenian con los ojos cerrados y la lengua del chico sobre el escritorio lamío el labio del otro pero enseguída se alejó quejandose "Idiota! Agg que asco!" dijo luego de pasarse el dorso de la mano por la boca.

" _Huh?_ " Pregunto Haru confuso se preguntó si  podria ser que se habia manchado con _algo_ cuando se apoyó en su pecho? bajo la mirada y si, descubrió qe definitivamente se habia apoyado sobre algo que no habia notado.

 _"Po- Podrias haberme avisado que-que... "_ pero no termino su frase ya que sintió los dedos de Haru en su pecho y cuando sus ojos lo alcanzarón vio como este comenzaba a lamer sus dedos .

 _"mm sabe a Rin "_ y con eso  Haru comenzó a descender por el abdomen de Rin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: El título en broma era Ico Rin, todavia dudo de este que elegi...  
> 2: Lo que odio de escribir en español es la falta de opciones para nombrar el pene, no podes estar diciendolo todo el tiempo ni tampoco quedan bien: verga, pito, falo, ni hablar de culo/nalgas/trasero jajaj ( Si no te habia espantado hasta ahora, creo que ahora lo logré)  
> 3: Gracias por leer. Si algun dia vuelvo a tener ganas de escribir me van a ver, mientras tanto disfrutemos que mañana es Water day!


End file.
